Nee
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Nee, who are you thinking about right now? / As for me, I'm thinking about you. / Nee, I really want to see you. / You're always the reason behind my happiness and pain. / At this moment I'm thinking of you. / Nee, aitai yo… / Warning : One shoot, RiTsu, OOC(maybe), author baru. / R&R? / Happy Birthday INDONESIA!


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa~ Boku no namae wa Kaito 'desu, yoroshiku onegashimasu. *bowing* Author baru di fandom ini.

Koyuki : Watashi wa Koyuki 'desu~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ *angel smile*

Kaito : Ehem… Baiklah… karena ini fic pertama saya di NuraMago (biasanya di Vocaloid), jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan.

Koyuki : FF ini berdasarkan lagu Nee yang dinyanyikan oleh Fujita Maiko~

All : Well, enjoy~

* * *

**Summary :**

Nee~ who are you thinking about right now? / As for me, I'm thinking about you. / Nee~ I really want to see you. / You're always the reason behind my happiness and pain. / At this moment I'm thinking of you. / Nee~ aitai yo…

* * *

**Don't like the pair? Click BACK!**

* * *

Nee~ kimi wa ima dare wo omotte iru no?  
Watashi wa kimi wo omotte iru yo.

_Hey~ who are you thinking about right now?  
As for me, I'm thinking about you._

* * *

_Nee, Rikuo-sama, terkadang aku penasaran, _siapa _yang Anda pikirkan sekarang? Apakah itu ayah Anda? Ataukah ibu Anda? Atau mungkin… Ienaga Kana? Aku…? Jika Anda yang bertanya kepadaku… Yang sekarang–tidak–selalu kupikirkan adalah… Anda… Rikuo-sama…_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Nurarihyon no Mago bukan punyaku. Nee **** Fujita Maiko. But this story is mine! Don't dare to copy it! Hey, I mean it!**

**Rated : K +.**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance, drama.**

**Warning : Typo(s), GaJe, OOC(moga-moga enggak), OOT(moga-moga enggak juga), abal, one shoot, dan keluarga~**

**Main pair : RikuoxTsurara~**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : Nee.**

* * *

Mado o akeru to kanjita, ah, yoru no nioi.  
Ima dare no kao ga kokoro no naka ni ukanda?

_Ah, I could sense the scent of the night when I opened my window.  
Right now whose face is surfacing in my mind?_

* * *

Sudah sekitar 3 jam cahaya matahari tergantikan oleh sinar bulan. Udara malam ini cukup dingin, namun itu sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Sejujurnya, aku justru menyukai suasana seperti ini. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati jendela yang berada di dekatku, di lantai dua kediaman Nura. Angin malam langsung menyambutku dengan riangnya. Membelai surai panjangku dengan lembut. Sangat… Sangat lembut…

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, membuat iris keemasanku terhalang oleh kelopak mata lembutku. Menikmani _aroma _khas malam yang selalu membuatku nyaman… Ah… Terbuai… Aku kembali membuka kedua kelopak mataku, tatkala merasakan benda lembut membelai pipi dinginku.

_Sakura_…

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan, di mana di sana berdiri satu-satunya pohon sakura di rumah ini. Pohon itu, tempat di mana _dia _sering menghabiskan malam. Entah sekedar menikmati sake, ataupun memandang bintang dan bulan yang sedang bercengkrama dengan akrabnya.

_Lagi_…

Sekali lagi wajah_mu_ kembali terbayang dalam benakku. Berapa kali pun kucoba, aku tak pernah bisa menyingkirkan_mu_ dari benakku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dari paru-paruku. Kupejamkan mataku kembali, sembari menghirup oksigen dingin. _Nee_, sekarang wajah _siapa_kah yang ada di dalam benakku?

* * *

Tsumetai ame zubunure ni natte'ta watashi ni, kimi dake ga sono te o sashinobete kureta'n da.

_When I was soaked from head to toe from the freezing rain, you were the only one who would offer me a hand._

* * *

_Kamu_.

Wajahmulah yang kembali terbayang. Ya… kamu… pewaris ketika dari Nura-gumi. Seseorang yang akan secepatnya menjadi _sandaime_, menggantikan ayahmu. Seseorang yang bisa dibilang manusia ataupun youkai. Seseorang yang memiliki 1/4 darah _soudaishou_. Seseorang yang akan menjadi pemimpin para youkai. Seseorang yang begitu dihormati, ah, kuhormati. Seseorang yang… paling _kucintai_.

Ya… Nura Rikuo-sama…

Entah sejak kapan, aku pun tidak tahu, aku sudah jatuh hati padamu. Majikanku sendiri. Entahlah, mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya saat kamu menyelamatkanku dari Gozumaru. Atau saat kamu menyelamatkanku dari Tsuchigumo. Atau mungkin… sejak pertama kali tanganku yang dingin ini menyentuhmu.

Hmm… mungkin saat kamu mejemputku dimalam bersalju itu. Ya… _kita_… aku dan kamu… berdua di bawah payung wagasa yang kamu bawa. Ah… andai saja Anda tahu, Rikuo-sama, dadaku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar-debar saat itu. Wajahku pun–entah mengapa–memanas. Kata-katamu waktu itu, dimalam bersalju itu, masih dengan jelas kuingat.

"_Betapa bahayanya berjalan sendirian dimalam hari."_

Kamu tahu? Saat itu aku benar-benar terkejut. Maksudku, seorang pewaris Nura-gumi datang di malam bersalju hanya untuk menjemput Yuki-onna, bawahannya sendiri? Mengingat itu kamu, Rikuo-sama yang selalu peduli dengan sahabatnya, baik manusia ataupun youkai, kupikir hal itu biasa saja. Tapi, tidak. Kamu tahu, Rikuo-sama? Hanya karena hal seperti itulah, malam bersalju itu menjadi saat-saat yang amat berharga untukku.

Belum lagi, kamu memayungi tubuhku dengan payung wagasamu, sambil berkata…

"_Kau akan basah kuyup."_

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa aku adalah Yuki-onna. Walaupun kamu mengatakannya dengan santai, namun aku merasakan kehangatan–dan cinta–pada setiap katanya. Belum lagi, kamu mengatakannya dengan senyum hangat–dan bukan seringai–di wajah tampanmu. Membuatku merasa sebagai gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini. Dan malam itu, kita–kamu dan aku–berjalan pulang berdua dengan tangan saling bertautan, dan hanya salju dingin yang menjadi saksi bisu dimalam itu. _Nee_, Rikuo-sama, tahukah kamu kalau malam itu merupakan kenangan indah yang tak bisa kulupakan?

* * *

Naze itsumo kimi na'n darou, sasaete kureru hito wa?  
Sono tabi mata suki ni natte yuku.

_Why is it always you, who come to support me?  
Time and time again, I fall in love._

* * *

_Kenapa_?

Kenapa selalu kamu yang datang untuk mendukungku? Kenapa hanya kamu? Kenapa harus kamu? _Nee_, Rikuo-sama, apakah kamu tahu kalau semua kebaikanmu membuatku _jatuh _semakin _dalam_? Satu kebaikan yang kamu lakukan untukku, sangatlah berarti bagiku. Bagi Yuki-onna ini.

Setiap kali, setiap waktu, lagi dan lagi, aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu, Rikuo-sama. Entah ini memang perasaan cinta, atau rasa _sayang_ku padamu yang terlalu _berlebihan_? _Nee_, Rikuo-sama, apa yang sebenarnya kamu rasakan saat bersamaku?

* * *

Nee~ nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo.  
Suki ni naru tte kurushii'n da ne.  
Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo itsu demo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo.

_Hey~ I really want to see you.  
Falling in love is quite painful.  
You're always the reason behind my happiness and pain._

* * *

_Selalu_…

Aku selalu ingin melihatmu, Rikuo-sama. Selalu ingin berada di sampingmu. Selalu bersamamu. Selalu melindungimu. Bahkan, aku selalu ingin… mendapatkan tempat _special_ di hatimu. Walaupun, _mungkin _itu hanya _mimpi_ yang _tidak _akan terwujud. Ya, semua orang tahu, kalau tempat di hatimu sudah terisi oleh _dia_. Gadis manusia yang merupakan sahabatmu sejak kecil. Gadis yang selalu ingin kau lindungi. Gadis yang juga mencintaimu. Gadis yang kalau mengingat namanya saja membuatku kesal. Ya… dia… Ienaga Kana.

_Sakit_…

Nyeri. Pedih. Perih. Selalu saja kurasakan kala kamu bersama gadis manusia itu. Nyeri melihat keakrabanmu dengannya. Pedih melihatmu tertawa untuknya. Perih mengetahui kamu selalu menghawatirkannya. Sakit mengetahui hatimu–mungkin–hanya untuknya. Untuk Ienaga-san…

Jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan 'ya? Apalagi jika kita tahu bahwa orang yang kita cintai tidak mencintai kita–atau lebih parahnya–tidak dapat kita miliki. _Nee_, Okaa-sama, inikah yang engkau rasakan ketika jatuh cinta pada Nurarihyon-sama? Apakah Okaa-sama juga merasakan sakit setiap kali melihat Nurarihyon-sama menikah dengan Youhime-sama? _Nee_, akankah aku kuat–jika suatu saat–harus meninggalkan klan seperti yang Okaa-sama lakukan karena _masalah _denggan Rihan-sama? _Nee_, cinta dengan orang yang salah itu memang menyakitkan 'ya, Okaa-sama.

_Melupakan_…

Ya, mungkin aku harus melupakan perasaan cintaku padamu. Aku… aku tidak ingin… aku takut… sakit karena tidak akan pernah memilikimu. A-aku takut melihat kamu dengan Ienaga-san. Egois? Ya… namun apa gunanya egois? Tidak akan merubah apapun.

_Nee_, Rikuo-sama, alasanmu selalu dia, bukan? Alasanmu berubah menjadi youkai untuk pertama kali adalah untuk menyelamatkan dia 'kan? Alasanmu menjadi kuat juga untuknya 'kan? _Nee_, tahukah kamu, untukku, kamulah alasannya. Entah itu akan membuatku bahagia ataupun terluka, jika untukmu akan aku lakukan. Walaupun terkadang sakit, walaupun harus kehilangan nyawa, aku akan selalu melayanimu. Aku… ingin sekali melindungimu. Namun, aku terlalu lemah… Bahkan saat melawan Tsucigumo, aku hanya bisa menangis saat melihatmu terluka. Tidak bisa melindungimu saat aku ingin melindungimu. Dan selalu berakhir dengan kamu yang melindungiku.

Rikuo-sama, sekali saja… aku ingin berguna untukmu… Dan kalau bisa… bolehkah aku sedikit berharap… ada tempat untukku di hatimu? Bolehkah…? Sedikit saja…

* * *

Sokkenai taido shite mata kyou ga sugite yuku, hontou wa iya ni naru kurai, kimi ga ki ni naru no ni.

_Today, once again I'm pretending not to care, despite the fact that you've been on my mind, to the point of making me annoyed._

* * *

_Biasa_…

Hari ini pun sama seperti hari biasa. Aku dan Aotabou menemani Rikuo-sama ke sekolahnya. Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku, mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi tadi malam. Ya, aku berakhir menangis sendirian di tempat. Untung saja tidak ada yang tahu.

Kami bertiga berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan santai seperti biasa. Aku mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Memasang wajah ceriaku, tersenyum seperti biasa. Baik kamu ataupun Ao sama sekali tidak menyadari _topeng_ yang kupakai.

Tak lama, kami sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Di situ, gadis yang kubenci menampakan dirinya. Dan tentu saja, ia langsung memanggil Rikuo-sama dengan santai. Yah, mereka 'kan sahabat sejak kecil. Dari belakang, kulihat kamu dan dia bercakap-cakap dengan akrabnya. Sesekali, sebuah tawa ringan tampak pada wajah kalian.

_Sakit_…

Lagi, hatiku terasa seperti disayat oleh Nenekirimaru. Sakit… Sakit sekali. Ingin rasanya aku membekukan semua yang ada di sekitarku, terutama gadis manusia itu. Namun, aku kembali mencoba bersikap biasa. Seolah, kamu sama sekali tidak ada di benakku. Walaupun, kamu selalu ada di benakku. Dan itu benar-benar membuat kesal. _Nee_, apakah kamu juga pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, Waka? Aku langsung berjalan dengan cepat melewati mereka berdua. Masa bodoh dengan Ao ataupun Rikuo-sama yang memandangku dengan pandangan heran.

* * *

Doushite suki na hito ni sunao ni narenai'n darou?  
Itsu demo sabishisa no uragaeshi.

_Why I'm unable to honest with the person I love?  
I always end up lonely and miserable._

* * *

_Doushite_…?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa jujur terhadap orang yang kucintai? Bukan… Kenapa aku tidak boleh jujur akan perasaanku terhadap orang yang kucintai? Sampai kapan pun, aku hanyalah seorang pelayan, bagian dari Hyakki-yakkou. Tidak akan lebih dari itu.

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan kesepian dan gundah. Ukh… kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus dengan kamu? Kenapa mahluk 3/4 manusia itu membuatku seperti ini? _Nee_, adakah yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?

* * *

Nee~ kizuite hoshii yo heiki da yo ttetsutaeru toki hodo naite'ru koto.  
Miageta yozora hoshi ga kirei na dake de, koko ni kimi ga ite kuretara tte.

_Please~ I wish you'd realize that I'm actually crying when I tell you I'm fine.  
Looking up at the night sky and seeing the beautiful stars, I wish you would be here with me._

* * *

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahu kiriku. Sebelum menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan, aku mencoba untuk bersikap senormal mungkin. Saat aku berbalik, aku mendapati iris karamelmu menatap safirku dengan khawatir. Bibir tipismu bergerak berlahan, mengucapkan rangkaian kata.

"Tsurara? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tersenyum seperti biasa, sebelum menjawab dengan nada riang khas milikku.

"Saya baik-baik saja 'kok, Rikuo-sama."

Matamu masih menatap mataku, mencoba mencari celah kalau aku berbohong. Tak lama, sampai kamu melepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Oh… Rikuo-sama, bisakah kamu menyadarinya? Bahwa aku sebenarnya menangis saat berkata 'baik-baik saja'? Tidak! Kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak baik! Kalau saja aku tidak pandai memakai _topeng_ku, mungkin aku sudah menangis dengan keras sekarang.

…

…

…

Malam ini, aku sedang duduk sindirian di bawah pohon sakura kesukaan Rikuo-sama. Ya… Sendirian… Rikuo-sama sedang ada kerja kelompok dengan teman-temanya. Salah satunya adalah Ienaga Kana. Hah, betapa beruntungnya gadis itu. Dia bisa selalu ada di dekatmu. Kamu juga pasti bahagia saat ada di sisinya 'kan? A-aku… aku juga selalu ada di sisimu… Namun, kamu sendiri pasti lebih memilih dia, bukan?

Kenapa harus _dia_? Kenapa bukan _aku_? Apakah dia merawatmu ketika kamu sakit? _TIDAK_! Apakah aku ada di sisimu saat itu? _YA_! Apakah dia melindungimu, sampai rela mengorbankan nyawanya? _TIDAK_! Justru dia yang meminta perlindungan darimu, bukan? Tapi, aku selalu ada di sisimu. Bahkan jika aku mati, aku terus di sisimu untuk melindungimu. Apakah masih ada yang kurang!? Apakah ada yang dia berikan padamu sampai-sampai kamu begitu menyayanginya!? Tidak bisakah… _sekali_ saja… kamu ada di sisiku… _untukku_…? Itu bukan permintaan yang sulit, bukan? Namun, juga permintaan yang sulit dikabulkan…

_Kembali_…

Air mata menetes dari sepadang iris emasku. Ha… hahaha… Aku… Payah… Selama ini, aku hanya menangis karena satu hal… 'kamu'. Ya, hanya kamu penyebabnya. Walaupun sedikit terisak, aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya…

_Bintang jatuh_…

* * *

Soba ni irareta nara…

_If I could stay by your side…_

* * *

Kedua tangan seputih saljuku saling bertautan. Aku memejamkan mata sembari berdoa.

_Aku ingin… bisa berada di sisimu, Rikuo-sama… Menjadi pendampingmu…_

Setelah aku kembali membuka mata, aku tertawa sinis pada diriku sendiri. Permintaan macam apa tadi itu? Konyol. Itu adalah permintaan yang sejak awal tidak akan terwujud. Namun… aku masih… berharap.

* * *

Nee~ kimi wa ima dare wo omotte iru no?  
Doushite kono kimochi osaekirenai no?

_Hey~ who are you thinking about right now?  
Why I'm unable to contain my feeling?_

* * *

_Nee_, Rikuo-sama, saat seperti ini, aku selalu bertanya-tanya… _siapa _yang kamu pikirkan? Apakah ayah, ibu… Ienaga Kana? Atau–jika aku boleh berharap–aku? Namun, apa dayaku. Semua itu hanyalah harapan semu.

_Mengapa_…?

Aku tak bisa memendam perasaan ini. Perasaan ini hanya akan menyakitiku seperti ibuku. Dan… aku… takut…

* * *

Nee~ nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo.  
Suki ni naru tte kurushii'n da ne.  
Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo itsu demo riyuu wa kimi dake da yo.

_Hey~ I really want to see you.  
Falling in love is quite painful.  
You're always the reason behind my happiness and pain._

* * *

_Nee_, kenapa aku ingin selalu melihatmu? _Nee_, kenapa mencintaimu begitu menyakitkan? _Nee_, kenapa hanya kamu yang menjadi alasan kebahagiaanku dan penderitaanku? _Nee_, kenapa Tuhan membuat takdir yang begitu kejam? _Nee_, kenapa… kenapa…

* * *

Ima kimi o omotte'ru yo

_At this moment I'm thinking of you._

* * *

…saat ini pun aku memikirkanmu… Seperti sebelumnya… hanya kamu, kamu, dan… kamu. Lihat… inilah jawabanku… Yang selalu kupikirkan adalah kamu. Namun, apa kamu memikirkanku? Mungkin kamu akan menjawab 'tidak'. Yah, mungkin kamu lebih memikirkan gadis manusia itu.

Aku kembali membuka mataku, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus pelan diantara surai hitam-biru-putihku. Kembali… aku melihat bintang jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, hari ini. Dan tentu saja aku kembali berdoa…

* * *

Nee~ aitai yo…

_Hey~ I want to see you…_

* * *

_Nee_, aitai yo… Rikuo-sama… Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… saat ini… kalau bisa… aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu… Apakah aku di matamu? Pelayan? Teman? Bagian dari Hyakki-yakkou? _Nee_, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan jawabanmu, Rikuo-sama.

Hembusan angin berikutnya terasa berbeda… Membuatku… mengantuk… Sama seperti ketika di Gunung Nejireme. Ketika Waka menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuatku tertidur… Semakin lama, pandanganku semakin kabur. Entah kenapa, air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Dan aku tahu, pasti air mata itu beku. Sebelum aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi. Aku mendengar suara yang sangat kusuka… Suara dari orang yang sangat aku cintai… Dan suara itu, berujar dengan nada lembut dan aku merasakan bahwa di dalamnya mengandung… _cinta_…

"Oyasumi… boku no Yuki-hime…"

Kemudian yang kuingat hanyalah kegelapan.

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : OWARI~ Kira-kira gimana? Ngantung? Jelak? Abal? Atau gimana?

Koyuki : Silahkan menikmati OMAKEnya~ Oh iya, omakenya Normal POV~

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

* * *

Pemuda berdarah manusia dan youkai itu berjalan sendirian di daerah rumahnya. Ia bermaksud pergi ke pohon sakura favoritnya, seperti biasa. Anehnya, malam ini ia dalam wujud manusia, dan masih menggenakan pakaian sekolah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Sejak tadi, Yuki-onna_nya_ tampak murung, dan kerap kali melamun. Ya, benar. Yuki-onna_nya_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsurara. Gadis yang selama ini selalu ada di benaknya.

Walaupun Rikuo malu mengakuinya, namun pemuda berambut coklat itu memiliki perasaan aneh setiap dekat atau pun jauh dari Tsurara_nya_. Saat dekat, ia merasa nyaman dan sering kali dadanya berdebar-debar. Jika jauh, ia pasti akan melamunkan youkai yang _sedikit_ lebih tua darinya itu. Minimal 5 kali.

Sesampainya di pohon sakura itu, pemuda beriris karamel itu mendapari seorang gadis mungil dengan furisode putih yang sedang berada di bawah pohon sakura itu. Dengan agak ragu, ia mendekati sosok itu. Dan saat sudah dekat, barulah ia tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah Tsurara. Namun, matanya sedikit tertutup, seperti sedang mengantuk. Ia pun mendekati sosok itu. Di amatinya gadis berambut hitam-biru-putih itu dengan seksama. Iris emasnya terlihat agak samar, karena kelopak matanya sedikit tertutup.

Tak lama, ia menyadari bahwa mata itu meneteskan air mata. Dengan lembut, ia menyeka air mata dingin itu. Saat itulah, gadis_nya_ itu mengeluarkan suara, yang mirip seperti igauan.

"Ri…kuo…sa…ma…"

Mau tak mau, pemuda berdarah 1/4 youkai itu tersenyum kecil. Perlahan ia berbisik dengan lembut di telinga kiri Tsurara.

"Oyasumi… boku no Yuki-hime…"

Setelah melihat Tsurara yang sudah benar-benar tertidur, ia pun menggendong gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya seperti pengantin. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Yuki-onna muda itu. Sesampainya di kamar gadis itu, ia membaringkan tubuh mungil itu ke atas futonnya. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, angin dingin berhembus, merubah rambut hitam-coklat itu menjadi lebih panjang dan berwarna hitam-putih. Iris semerah darah memperhatikan wajah gadis yang sedang tertidur itu dengan intens, sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di atas kening seputih salju gadis itu.

Mungkin bintang jatuh mendengar doa Tsurara, dan mengabulkan doa gadis salju itu. Cepat atau lambat, mungkin keduanya bisa saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Ya, karena, takdir itu bukan orang lain yang menentukan.

"_Tidak apa-apa… karena… kitalah pengarang dalam cerita kita… Jadi, kitalah yang akan menentukan akhir cerita ini… bukan orang lain…"_

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Berakhir denga GaJe…

Koyuki : Kalo ada yang tanya nanti Rikuo-kun sama Tsurara-chan gimana, itu terserah kalian.

Kaito : Betul! _"Tidak apa-apa… karena… kitalah pengarang dalam cerita kita… Jadi, kitalah yang akan menentukan akhirnya… bukan orang lain…"_ Artinya, terserah reader mau jadiin nanti endingnya bagaimana.

Kaito : Uh, soal yang Rikuo jemput Tsurara pake payung itu dari manga yang… 136 kalo nggak salah… *lupa* Intinya, dari awal saya nonton NuraMago (Season 2 ep 1) saya udah suka ama Tsurara, dan juga suka kalo dia dipairin ama Rikuo. Cuma, nggak tau ada yang suka apa enggak. Pas buka ff, malah banyak ff RiTsunya~ Banyak temen 'deh~ *plak* Cuma ending season 2 itu nggantung banget… *pundung*

Koyuki : Ehem, baiklah, ada yang berminat R&R? Yang mau kritik juga nggak apa-apa 'kok~ Tapi jangan kasar 'ya~

All : R&R, minna-san-tachi~

Note : Yuki-hime (Putri salju), Oyasumi (Selamat beristirahat), lainnya silahkan Go Google it~ *plak*

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
